User talk:Zimimi
Welcome If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi, but before you start saying your in charge Community Central wants you to step up your act. Yes the admin is gone, but a proper vote may also help your cause. Ask the users if they want you as an admin. If everybody is completely inactive it's yours for the taking. (Not so from what I've seen being contributed.) Just some friendly tips! Also, if you fill out a form try to make it seems professional and the fonts are right. Then, they see how good you are. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 05:03, February 16, 2013 (UTC) That's great! :) you should be the admin anyways there is really not many other choices. Btw when you sign your name, the rules say you have to have it link to your page. So use ~ those symbols, but four or use the signature button at the top. As the soon to be admin, you have to set the example:) [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 18:33, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Haha no! I'm just here to help:) I think you should be the beurcrat though, you seem like a really good editor and contributar! I'll talk some sense into Community Central for you! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 19:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I was curious have you put what this movie is rated yet? I could not find it, and I believe that is of great value as I almost watched this movie myself. I think it was either R or PG-13. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 16:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :I would be honored in being a admin of this wikia.Gunman6 (talk) 07:21, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hotspots Just wondering if we should have a hot spots section on the wiki activity page to show people what's been edited the most recently, you know like Captain John H. miller 4 editors in the last 3 days. Something like that Snivystorm (talk) 10:38, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Achievements I noticed that achievements are not enabled on the wiki. I think that maybe we should enable achievements as it may get more people to join the wiki. Also, I could be a bit of fun and get people to WANT to create accounts increasing the popularity of the wiki. Just a thought. Snivystorm (talk) 19:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I have added the Hot Spots. The only problem is that it won't show up unless at least two editors edit five pages which have to be the same. So they will only show up if we all get editing pages. Snivystorm (talk) 14:41, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I hope you don't mind but I've changed what the achievements say a bit to suit the army/war theme in the movie. Snivystorm (talk) 15:02, October 11, 2013 (UTC) The hot spots have been activated :) Snivystorm (talk) 20:51, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Should we try and put more detail into the staff pages? What I mean is that maybe we should tell people what each Admin specialises in and how they'll help you and say if they're the longest serving or newest Admin if you get what I mean. Just wondering. ♡ [[User:Snivystorm|''Snivy]] ♡ ''The coolest Pokemon ever'' ✦ 20:56 October 17th, 2013 (UTC) There is a page on this wiki that is not relevant to the film at all as to my knowledge this kind of tank was never seen! mentioned or used in the film. Because of that, I'm asking you for permission to delete it or for you to delete yourself if you desire to do so. If it is seen, used, or mentioned in the film then I apologise in advance. ♡ ''Snivy'' ♡ ''The coolest Pokemon ever'' ✦ 20:56 October 22nd, 2013 (UTC) Wondering if we need to add extra categories for soldiers? I'm wondering if we should separate the various characters by their affiliation (American, German). What do you think?Gunman6 (talk) 19:15, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Just informing that I have added the image as discussed. Change the position if desired. Snivystorm (talk) 16:51, November 25, 2013 (UTC) My rights I think it's a good idea that you should take my rights, since I'm probably not gonna ever come back. I left this page because of school and work, and that makes it hard to be a wiki editor. Sorry I left without saying anything by the way. Just checking up with what I missed the past few years. AnyGuy (talk) 06:03, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's been about a year or two since I made an edit on any wiki site. You should probably put this page up for adoption (If you haven't already) and get my Bureaucrat rights, so you could add content and have Wikia promote it if you want more trafiic by the way. AnyGuy (talk) 17:12, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi. So you're saying Zimimi can take over officially now? Have I got that right? And it so I thought you had to hold a vote or something to that affect to decide who gets the rights? Snivystorm (talk) 17:42, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Toyne Hey Zimimi, are you sure is it Toyne, because don't we see his get shot up at the tank by the 30 mil flak gun or did he escape that fate? I certainly don't remember him not being shot (in fact, I thought his head was shot off) though he could have only been wounded and simply walked crawled away? Snivystorm (talk) 20:51, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Toynbe Toynbe clearly jumps off tank during flak attack and is clearly shot when retreating to bridge. I don't know what these guys are talking about. ::Again, that's not Toynbe...--Gunman6 (talk) 04:52, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Activity Hey Zimimi! Just dropping a quick message to see if you're still active. I know it's been over a year since we've talked but I just figured I'd check if you're still active. I'm not having a go or anything just want to confirm if you're still visiting the wiki. So you still around? Snivystorm (talk) 13:41, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Good to know you're still here! :D was just checking ahaha. I'll get correcting the page now Snivystorm (talk) 23:38, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I've changed the colour of our names to signify that we are Admins. I've given it a default colour for now but I'm just wondering, any preference for colour that it should be or should we just leave it how? You could also change yours personally if you wanted. Snivystorm (talk) 10:53, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Rights of Buearucrats I've just had a thought. AnyGuy and LazerPlayer haven't been active in over two years now and you adopted the wiki from them so shouldn't their rights as Bureaucrats be removed? If so, should we contact Community Central staff to remove the rights? Snivystorm (talk) 14:27, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Activity Hey Zimimi, just checking to see if your still activ, even if not in editing just to see if you are still floating around up there. :) Snivystorm (talk) 13:49, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Yay! You're alive ahah. How you been? Also, what do you think about the theme changes I did, thought it would better suit the tone/message of the film. Snivystorm (talk) 17:11, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Cheers pal! :) Any suggestions? Snivystorm (talk) 17:20, September 1, 2016 (UTC) I'll try ahah what do you mean by fresh? Snivystorm (talk) 17:32, September 1, 2016 (UTC) I am indeed, still prowling around Wikia. :D. Nice to see I'm not alone ahah Snivystorm (talk) 18:44, November 13, 2017 (UTC)